Super Sonico Wiki:Image Policy
This page outlines the image policy on this wiki, including using the correct license and using appropriate images. Basic Guidelines * Images on this wiki should be used to illustrate the topic at hand. It should only be used to convey information in which using words to describe the subject would be difficult to accomplish. * Images used on user accounts must not infringe the copyright of others. If an image is no longer used on a user page, please flag the image for deletion. * Do not upload images which are abusive, illegal or infringe Wikia's Terms of Use. * Filenames of images should be descriptive of the subject of the image. Any names which do not describe the image, or are random strings are candidates for deletion. * Upload using a supported format, such as .JPG, .GIF, .PNG and others. (Note: Some formats, such as .BMP are not supported on Wikia.) ** Uploading using a lossless format, such as .PNG, is preferable over using a lossy format, such as .JPG. ** Animated .GIFs are supported, but are not recommended. * Mark images as if you would like to request an image to be deleted. Uploading Appropriate Content Appropriate * Screenshots from the game (no text, unless the text is necessary) * Screenshots from the anime (no subtitles) * A single page of the manga (no translated text unless official) * The front and/or back covers of an album * The front and/or back covers of the game box * Promotional works which outline the content Inappropriate * Images which are unrelated to the content of the wiki * Collages of images (unless collage is from official source and describes content) * Fanart (including official sources), unless it is used on user pages only, and permission from the author is granted * Pornography or nudity (violates Wikia's Terms of Use) * Images which slander or is abusive to others and their rights (violates Wikia's Terms of Use) Copyright and Licensing Licensing is a major issue in terms of content based on copyrighted material. As Super Sonico is a copyrighted work of Nitroplus and its affiliates, content on this wiki must be marked as under fair use unless permission is granted. * Images can be marked as fair use during upload. During uploading before clicking Upload, there is a drop-down menu titled Licensing. If no drop-down menu is present, click on More Options in order to show the menu. Choose This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law in order to mark the content as fair use. * Images can also be marked as fair use after upload. To add the fair use license, click on Edit and choose to edit in the Source Editor. Create a heading titled Licensing and type under the heading. Once done, save the page and the image will be marked as fair use. Copyright should be respected on this wiki. Failure to do so will result in the image being deleted. Category:Policy